Finding Our Way
by OurUnholyTrinity95
Summary: None physical or any other kind of pain could ever be bigger than what she was feeling right now. Her heart felt like it was burning inside her chest. Like someone had stabed her on it with the sharpest knife they could find and now they were twisting and turning the knife in the open wound. No pain was greater than this. This must be what dying feels like.
1. Chapter 1

I really hope you like it. I've never written anything before. This is my first fanfiction ever. Also English is not my main laguage so my apologies in advance for any grammar mistakes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or it's characters. If I did Faberry would be cannon xD

Quinn sighed at the screen of her phone where the text from her wife was.

_Can't make it to dinner on time. Rehearsal ran late._

That's it. No apology. No rain checkShe knows she shouldn't be really surprised Rachel cancelled on her. She seemed to do that a lot lately. Still, she couldn't help but feel that pang of dissapoinment and hurt on her chest. She understood her wife really. Her job was really important and Quinn was incredibly proud of all she had acomplished but she thought maybe Rachel should care a little bit more about date night since they haven't have one in weeks and when they did they always ended up fighting over nothing. If it wasn't about Rachel's new co-star -wich was a complete asshole of you ask Quinn- it was about the kids dance and guitar lessons respectively and how they conflicted with one of Quinn's meeting and cause Rachel to have to leave her rehearsal early to go pick them up. It didn't really matter why they were fighting. It just that they seemed not to do anything else anymore and that was scaring Quinn.

She didn't want to think about it because Rachel was the love of her life but they were having problems and it was getting to the point where she thinks the kids were catching on. Quinn hopes she's wrong. The thing about Quinn and Rachel is that they married really young. They simply didn't seem to see the point of waiting two or three more years when they were completely in love with each other since the age of 17 when Quinn finally got her head out of her ass and asked Rachel to homecoming dance on their senior year. So when at the age of 21 Quinn got one knee and proposed on their fourth anniversary Rachel all but shouted that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Quinn. Rachel had been on rehearsals for her first role on Broadway at the time so they decided they'll wait a little and then have a little ceremony. They got maried a year later and with their friends and family present they professed their love for one another. Eight months later Rachel found herself pregnant. Oh that's right. Quinn has an extra appendage. It's no big deal really. It has never defined who she was. Her mother always told her to be proud of who she was even if she was different she shouldn't feel bad about it because it was what made her special. Her father well, that's another story.

When they found out the pregnancy they have been really surprised. Having been carefull -or so they thought anyway- but still they were over the moon about it. It wasn't the best time and it was going to be difficult but the couldn't help but be increadibly happy at the thought of having a little one running around. Another physical reminder of their love. So imagine their sorprise when they found ot that they were having twins! They imedeately started looking for a bigger place to start raising their little family. It was going to be tight with Quinn in Columbia getting a master on English while working as an editor assistant for a magazine and Rachel on NYADA while working on Broadway at the same time but they were going to have their babies and they were happy. That was all that mattered to them. They found another apartment with two bedrooms a living room and a kitchen at a pretty good price so they moved there and started getting ready for their little ones. Nine months, a lot of sleepless night for Quinn and lots of wierd cravings for Rachel, they welcomed to the world Alexander Ryan and Veronica Lucy Berry Fabray or Alex and Ronnie for short.

They couldn't be more proud of their little family. Alex and Lucy were the most spoiled and adored babies ever. Along the years things had gotten harder with works and the kids and everything in life seemed to get in the way pulling further and further apart and while now five years later Quinn loved her wife as much as she did senior year of high school -if not even more- and was trying to work it out it seemed like Rachel wasn't even trying anymore. Quinn guessed she got to tired of swiming against the current. The thought alone made Quinn want to crawl in a hole and cry.

Dialing the number of the restaurant and cancelling their reservations for the night Quinn decided to go get a coffee before go picking up the kids at school. Getting into her car and putting on her ear device and calling her best friend Quinn make her way to the nearest Starbucks.

" 'Sup Q? You're not going to bring the little monters this early are you? Because Britt isn't even here yet and I can't deal with three tornados at once." asked Santana reffering to the twins and Grace her's and Brittany's 3 years old daughter. Not even bothering in greeting Quinn properly. She rolled her eyes.

"Not yet San. That was actually what I wanted to talk to you about. Rachel cancelled on me again but I was wondering if you could still watch them so I can wait for her and try to talks thing out." she said with a sigh.

"I'm sorry Q. I hope you and the Hobbit can finally get your shit together." she replied knowing her best friend was really suffering with all that's been going on. "Britts and I are taking the little ones to the movies so you guys have all night to talk and argue and have angry sex and then talk and then make up and fuck each others brains out. But in the morning you come bright and early to pick up your evil spawns because I don't think I can handle the three of them together for more than 12 hour at the time." she said making Quinn chuckle. She knew better. Santana loved those kids. Quinn liked to tease her about going soft over the years and that always ended up with Santana sending Quinn to go fuck herself.

"Fine I'll take them to you at 6 and pick them up in the morning. I'll see you later." she said as she parked in front of the seemingly busy coffee shop. "See ya later Q-ball." Santana replied making Quinn role her eyes once again.

_/

Upon entering the coffe shop she imedeately started making the line and after a few minutes she ordered a Caramel latte and exited the place to go get the twins at school. It was friday so they didn't have any lessons today. She'd take them to dinner and after going home and gathering everything they would need for a sleepover at auntie Britt and auntie Tana Quinn would take them to kiss and hug mommy and then to her best friend's house. Once she arrived at the school she saw that she was just in time as the students were just getting out of the building. Quinn steped out of the car and make her way to the front of the little school for her kids to spot her. Two minutes later Quinn was looking to her emails of the days when she felt something collide with her legs and then another something grab her.

"MAMA!" Getting down to be on her kids eye level she pulled them both against her and kissed both of their little heads.

"How are my little ones? I've missed you." she said looking at them and enjoying the feeling of having them in her arms. There was nothing better than getting a hug from her babbies.

"Mommy says I'm a big boy now mama." said a frowning Alex getting his little backpack bag from his mama who was attempting to carry their bags while Ronnie just gave it to her willingly. Quinn chuckled looking into her boy's eyes that were an exact replica of her own hazel ones.

"Alright big guy. lets go gimme your hand." she said taking both of their little hands on hers. "How was school today tinies?" said Quinn while oppening the back door of the car and helping them getting settled. When she got into the drivers seat she heard Ronnie start telling her about her day.

"Miss Davis let us do a drawing today of our favorite thing in the world. I made a ballerina cause I'm gonna be one when I'm bigger and then I saved it for you mama look." she said showing her the drawing to Quinn through the review mirror her eyes green eyes glowing with eximent while Alex seemed uninterested looking out the window.

"That's an awesome ballerina baby I'm gonna put her on my office at home so I can look at it all day. How about you Al? What did you draw in class?" she said getting the little boys attention.

"A basket ball. But I gave it to my friend Chloe cause she was sad because Mr. Kitty her cat is missing so I gave it to her so she didn't be sad." the little brunette boy said frowning lightly thinking anout the missing cat.

"Aw that's too bad baby I'm sure the cat will come home soon. Maybe he was just taking a vacation." she said trying to cheer up the boy. He seemed content with that so he smiled and got back to staring out the window. "Sooo. You're staying at antie Britts house tonight and she's taking you guys and Gracie to the movies. Are you guys exited?" she asked the little duo while making her way to the little italian place the go to eat sometimes.

"Yeaaah Auntie Tana is Awesome!" says a very exited Alex with a big smile on his face while Ronnie just nods furiously and start rambling about playing with Gracie and Auntie Britt. After that Quinn got a call from her editor asking her about the book fair she was having starting next week. Her new book comes out then and that means it was going to be a long book fair and she was already dreading being away from her family but other than that she was really exited about this book. It was different from any other book she have ever writen and it was exiting to see the response of her readers. When they got to a restaurant she helped the kids out of the car and with their little hands in hers she entered the restaurant and ordered. Mac & Cheese for the twins and alfredo pasta for herself. During The early dinner they talked about dance and guitar lessons. The kids favorite movies wich were Toy Story and some Barbie movie about dance -she couldn't really remember the name at the moment- and boths favorite Monster Inc. They talked about going to see mommy sing net week with Uncle Blaine and Uncle Kurt and lots of other things. Quinn loves this moments when she can just watch her kids rant about the most insignificant things. She loved it. When they were finished the went to the house pack their overnight bags -Ronnie a little reluctanly, she loves spending time at her auntie's but when it came to watch her mama go and leave her she didn't like it as much- then they left to see Rachel.

_/

Quinn send a quick text to her wife telling her she was on her way with the kids and got a reply telling her that she'd be waiting. When they got to the theather and went inside and herd the amazing sound of Rachel Berry singing. The kids got exited when the saw Rachel on stage and let go of Quinn's hand to get to her so she had to run after them to stoped them from yelling at their mom. Rachel spotted them really fast and kept performing. Quinn and the twins sit down on one of the back rows and watch her. Mesmeraized.

'She is so beautiful'

Quinn was pulled out of her thoughts by a little voice beside her.

"So pretty." said Alex while looking at Rachel like she was the greatest thing in the world. Yeah Quinn knew the feeling. Ronnie just swayed to the music sofly until it was finally over and they could talk to her.

"Come on tinies. Lets say hi to mommy." she said while leading them to the side of the stage where Rachel apeared and kneeled down so the kids could run to her. When the did Rachel hug them tight and started asking questions about school and their days. As Quinn aproached Rachel got up from her kneeling position and gave her a half smile and a peck on the lips. It was out of habbit more than anything really.

"Hey." said Rachel while fixing one of the pigtails on the little blonde head of their daughter. When it came to physics the twins were quite different. Alex had Rachel's brown hair and Quinn's hazel eyes and features while Ronnie had Quinn's blond hair but her eyes were green not hazel like her brothers and her features resembled Rachel's.

"Hey. San and Britt are taking them to a movie tonigth so I'll wait for you at home and we can just order in whenever you get there." Quinn said sounding hopefull.

"Yeah that's fine." she replied giving Quinn a small smile. Quinn smiled back and hoped that tonight would be the night the talk their issues out and finally make up and fuck each other's braines out like Santana said. It had been a while since theyd been together like that and Quinn missed her wife. After her half an hour break Rachel got called back to rehearsals and was their time to go.

"Ok tinies kiss and give a hug to mommy. She has to get back to work now." Quinn said getting up from her seat. "I'll see you later." she said kissing Rachel's cheek after the kids and leaving to leave the kids at Santana's.

_/

After a teary goodbye from Ronnie and hug and a kiss from Alex Quinn went back to her place and decided to watch a tv show while waiting for her wife. It was now nine o clock so she knew Rachel should be there anytime soon. A few minutes later just as she thought the front door was heard and Rachel walked into the living room a few moments later looking down at her phone. Looking up at Quinn she put down the phone on the nearest table.

"Oh you're up I thought you'd be asleep since you woke up pretty early this morning." she said waile looking at Quinn like she was surprised she waited up for her. Quinn got up from the couch and walked to her with a frown on her face.

"I told you I was going to wait for you remember?" she replied bending down to peck Rachels lips. It seemed that was the only way she was at least a little bit close to her wife these days. "So do you want chineese or pizza?" asked taking her phone from the cofee table to order dinner.

"Actually I think I'm going to pass I'm really tired so I'm just going to go to bed." she said moving past Quinn to go up the stairs. Quinn frown deppened and she followed her.

"I thought maybe we could talk. You know before I have to leave for the book fair." Quinn said as the entered the bedroom.

"I'm just really tired Quinn. Not tonight." she replied. That fired Quinn's anger throw the roof.

"No Rachel. You cant keep doing that. You can't keep shutting me down or reschechuling like I'm some errand you don't want to run. We need to talk and it's not going to wait anymore!" she said a little too loud. Rachel looked at her surprised that she went off so quickly.

"Okay why are you picking a fight with me? I literally just got here." she replied looking at Quinn like she was crazy.

"Oh I don't know maybe because I haven't had a conversation with my wife about something other than the kids and work in MONTHS or maybe because it's been even longer since we've done anything other than quick pecks on the cheeks and not even a hug or MAYBE, maybe it's because I miss you." she sighed looking at the ground. Not daring to look at her wife. "I miss hugging you and kissing you properly and I miss holding you at night when there wasn't a whole body of distance between us. I miss going on date nights with you and making love to you. I miss when I didn't have to have an appointent to really talk to you. I just miss you." she said just above a whisper. Her eyes were filled with tears but she refused to let them fall as she looked up at her wife and saw her looking at the ground. Looking guilty like she knew she was doing those things to Quinn.

"Look Quinn I just have been really busy with work and-" she was cut off by Quinn's once again angry voice. "No. You don't get to use work as an excuse anymore Rachel! Just tell me what's really going on for fuck's sake! You keep blowing me off on dates you don't talk to me unless I start conversation you barely even look at me anymore! I'm just so frustrated just tell me what the hell happened to us because I swear to God it's like you don't even love me ANYMORE!-"

"MAYBE I DON'T!"

Silence.

Complete and absolute silence consumed the room. The only thing audible was the sound of their breathing and to Quinn the sound of her heart ripping itself from inside out. Nothing has ever hurt as much in Quinn's life. None physical or any other kind of pain could ever be bigger than what she was feeling right now. Her heart felt like it was burning inside her chest. Like someone had stabed her on it with the sharpest knife they could find and now they were twisting and turning the knife in the open wound. No pain was greater than this. This must be what dying feelt like.

Quinn Fabray's heart was officially numb.

It felt like it had been hours since the last word was said but really there were just minutes. When she finally desided to look up that's when she felt the tears streaming down her cheeks. She didn't even bothered to wipe them off before looking at Rachel who was still with wide eyes and her hand over her mouth not believing what she had just said. Quinn's face remained impasive even though they were tears in her eyes they were empty now. She gave Rachel one last look. Studing her. Finally she turned around and left the room without a word. She went downstairs picked her keys and bag and when she was about to reach for her jacket she felt Rachel's hand on her shoulder.

"Quinn I didn't- I don't even know why I said that. I didn't mean it. Please don't go. Lets talk about this please." she begged. Her voice shaking, Quinn knew she was crying even without looking at her. She took a deep breath before taking her jacket and putting it on. Turning around she looked into those tearfull eyes one last time.

"We'll start the divorce paperwork when I get back." she said to her now soon to be exwife. No sadness. No hurt. Nothing. Her voice was steady. Calm. She's done.

She gave up.

The End?

AN.

Tell me what you guys think? This is literally the first fic I've ever written. So you guys let me know if you want me to continue it or just leave it there.


	2. Chapter 2

A**/N: Whoa Thank you guys so much for the feed back. I'm glad you like it. I was super nervious. So a few of you wanted to know Rachel's feeling about this and why did that to Quinn so fron this chapter on the story it's going to be from both of their POVs.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or it's characters.**

**Hope you like it.**

Quinn had no idea how long she had been walking around in Central Park but she knew it was late and that she should probably go to Santana's to stay the night but for some reason she felt like she couldn't face her best friends right now. Her phone have been going crazy for the las two hours but she didn't even bother to look a it anymore knowing it was probably Rachel calling her to come back home. Home. She used to think Rachel was that to her. Her safe place. Maybe not anymore. She didn't think she had anymore tears to cry. She'd known tonight's conversation could've go bad but she didn't think it would be like that. Thinking that maybe Rachel didn't love her anymore was hard but actually hearing her say it it's heartbreaking.

Her phone kept buzzing on her jacket pocket. Why can't she just leave her alone? It was her who basically said she didn't want anything to do with Quinn anymore. So why don't just let her be? With a deep sigh she took her phone out to see that she had twenty two missed calls. Eleven from Rachel eight from Santana and three from Brittany. She figured Rachel must've called them to check if I was there. She also had four voicemails and 27 texts all from her wife. She thought about opening the texts but decided against it. She's had enough pain for one night. So she deleted all without reading them. She thought about calling Santana to let her know she was okay but then she had to talk to her and right now she doesn't want to talk to anyone.

_I'll __be there in a few hours._

She pressed send and after thinking about it for a minute she decided she was getting drunk. She make her to the partly busy New York street and hailed a cab. After giving the driver the address of the bar she was heading she checked her phone to see that Santana had replied asking her where she was but she ignored it. She was sure her best friend would come and make her come home and right now the only thing she needed was a really strong drink. As the cab pulled over in front of the busy bar she paid and went inside. Sitting on the last bar stool on the corner.

"What can I get you?" asked the redheaded bartender offering her a half smile. Quinn found herself smiling back.

"Vodka Tonic please." she said Adjusting herself in the stool.

"Coming right up." said the girl as she went to mix her drink. Quinn started looking around the bar. It's been a while since she'd come here. It wasn't her kind of place. It was dark and dingy and she thinks it's the kind of place old married bussines men came to meet their flings. It was just the kind of vibe the place gave her. There was music playing on the backround and a few people scattered around the dark booths in the coners. "Here you go." the girl placed the tall glass in front of Quinn.

"Thank you." replied Quinn while taking the first gulp of her drink watching as the girl nodded her head and went to take the order of another costumer. Quinn got lost in thought and before she knew it her first drink was gone and she was gesturing to the redheaded bartender to give her a new one. This time when she put the drink in front of Quinn she didn't hesitate and took another long gulp of the drink. Took a breath and finished it putting the glass back in front of her.

"Whoa rough night?" asked the bartender leaning against the counter.

"Like you wouldn't believe." aswered Quinn while playing with the straw on her now empty glass. "I don't think it could get any worst." said while pushing the glass towards th girl whose name tag she just noticed. It read "Joan" in bold letters. The girl started making the third drink while looking at Quinn now and then with curious eyes. "What?" she asked noticing the way Joan was looking at her. The girl shrugged her shoulders.

"Nothing. You're just not the kind of person that normally comes into this place." said while putting the glass in front of Quinn again. Who this time just took a sip and put it back down not wanting to get buzzed that fast and already starting to feel a little loose because of the first two.

"And what kind of person is that?" asked Quinn with a raised eyebrow. The redhead shrugged again.

"You don't look like an old lawyer looking for a place to meet their secretary." she said with smirk and a playfull look on her face.

"I don't have a secretary." replaid Quinn with a smirk of her own. The girl chuckled.

"So you are meeting someone. Just not a secretary?" asked Joan leaning against the counter once again.

"Who knows? Maybe l'm meeting someone else's secretary." said Quinn while drinking from her almost half empty glass. Making the girl chuckle again. "I'm kidding by the way. Not meeting anyone. Just getting drunk." she said by taking a gulp of the clear liquid.

"You'll be getting drunk pretty fast at that pace." she said while taking a towel hanging on her shoulder and cleaning the counter. Quinn finished the drink and asked for another one.

"That's the plan." The faster the better. Quinn thought.

_/

Rachel couldn't believe she told that to Quinn. She was just so stressed with work and life and she had come home knowing Quinn would be waiting for her but she honestly didn't have the mental strenght to have that conversation with her. Even though she knows she's been delaying it for months. She just wanted to take a bath and go to bed. But Quinn wasn't taking no for an answer tonight. She wasn't suprised really. She knows she's been pushing Quinn away for a while now. At first it was unconsciously. She'd take the kids to school and go to work and at the end of the day she'd be so exhausted that she's just go to bed without even a kiss goodnight from her wife. As the weeks went by and her schedule got more crazy and she settled on the same routine. Take the kids to school, go to work, have dinner when she was home in time, spend a little time with the twins before putting them to bed and go to sleep herself. As the weeks went by she knew what was happening but life was so exhausting that she didn't gave a lot a thought to what this was doing to her marriage. But still she couldn't believe she said to Quinn, her wife, the love of her life. That she didn't love her.

She kept repeating the conversation in her head. How quickly it had escalated. From turning dinner down to screaming at each other. From the moment those words had come out of her mouth she had wanted to take them back. Not just because they couldn't be farther from the truth but because the look on her wife's face when she looked up from the spot she was looking at on the ground. It has been so heartbreaking. Even though they had been tears running down her cheeks. Her face had been emotionless. Her normally expresive eyes had been cold and that's what scared Rachel the most. Quinn was a very expresive person and to watch her like that make Rachel think that this time she had really lost Quinn. Because never in all the arguments they've had in the past she had seen her like that. But the again, she had never told Quinn she didn't love her before. She had been in the exact same spot since Quinn left. Staring at the exact same spot on the cealing of their bedroom. Tears running down her face. Replaying the conversation in her head. But what she couldn't stop thinking about was the last words out of her wife's mouth.

_We'll start the divorce process when I__get back._

Divorce. She couldn't even even think about it without wanting to throw up. She never thought she and Quinn would get a divorce. They've been Rachel and Quinn for so long that she couldn't imagine them being apart. When she had called Quinn more than ten times -knowing that her wife wouldn't pick up but she tried anyway- she called Santana to check if Quinn was there. Knowing it was more likely where she would spend the night but she wasn't there and Santana hadn't heard of her. She told her to contact her if Quinn went there so she could know that she was okay. But that call hadn't come yet. It had been three hours since that and Rachel had left over a dozen text messages that were unaswered too. She thought that maybe Quinn was already at Santana's and maybe Santana was to pissed at her to even confirm that her wife was there. But then decided against it. Santana wouldn't do that to her and even if she did Brittany wouldn't. So she waited and while she waited she cried.

God she missed her kids. In times where Rachel was sick or sad her babies were her medicine. They would give her cuddles and hugs and she'd instantly would feel much better. But tonight she was on her own. She thought about calling Brittany to maybe talk to them on the phone but it was a little bit after midnight and she knew they would be sleeping and she wasn't going to wake them just because she was a mess.

She was so angry at herself. If she hadn't turned down dinner with her wife maybe they would've talked things out and then they would've had really hot make up sex and her wife would be holding her right now. But no. She had to go and fuck everything up. She didn't want her marriage to end. Hell she couldn't even bear the thought of being away from Quinn. She needed to talk to her. She needed to explain and apologize. She couldn't let the best thing that happened to her -apart from the twins- go. She was going to fight for her. She was going to work hard on fixing their marriage. Getting up and taking her phone from where it had been resting on the nightstand. Noticing the picture there brough a fresh wave of tears to her eyes. It was a picture of their wedding day. They had a little reception after and this was the picture of their first dance. Quinn had been wearing black dress pants a white button down shirt with a black vest and black bowtie. She had been wearing a strapless white dress. They looked perfect and the picture was beautiful. Neither of them were looking at the camera. The were looking at each other. Both sporting the biggest smiles anyone had ever seen on their faces. That was the happiest day of her life. Right after the day their babies were born.

"_I __Love you Rachel." said Quinn pressing her closer against her body and kissing her temple as they danced to the lyrics of 'A __thousand Years'__by Christina Perri. I__know really cliche but well they were both suckers for romance._

"_I l__ove you more." she said tightening her hands around Quinns neck while leaning back so she could look into those pools of hazel that she loved getting lost in._

_"Not possible." said the blonde with that little smile she reserved just for Rachel squeezing her waist. Her smile got lost on Rachel's mouth as she brought their lips together in a soft kiss that left them both breathless and with_ a _huge smile on both of their faces._

That's when the picture has been taken.

Putting the picture back down she unlocked her phone and decided to call her wife one last time for tonight. Knowing really well that it was going to be unaswered she prepared herself to leave a voicemail.

_Hey, This is Quinn Fabray. I can't pick up the phone right now please leave a message._

"Hey Quinn it's me. I know I'm the last person you want to hear right now. You probably hate me but I just want to know that you're okay. I'm so sorry for what I said baby. I don't even know why I said it as is not farther from the truth. Please just come home so we can-" _Beep._

With a sight Rachel ended the call drying the tears from her face she went to her drawer took some underwear and was going to take a tank top to wear with it to bed but decided against it. She went to Quinn's drawer and took one of her sweatshirts. It'll make her feel closer to her plus she always loved wearing Quinn's clothes. Tomorrow she had an early rehearsal but after that her day was free and she was hoping to talk to Quinn and hopefully fix things with the love of her life.

_/

Quinn was really drunk. She knew when her vision started to blur that she should've stoped drinking but she couldn't. She was enjoying talking to Joan. She was nice and funny. The've been talking all night. She found helself liking the girl. She wanted to erase tonights events from her mind and now she was pretty sure that if she looked at herself in the mirror she wouldn't recognize herself. She looked up from the empty glass in her hand and gestured to Joan. As the girl make her way to her she felt he phone vibrating in her side pocket. By the time she thought about taking it out to check who was calling her it had stopped so she didn't bother. As Joan got to her she gestured for the girl to refill her glass but the bartender saw how buzzed she was and shocked her head.

"I think that's enough for you tonight honey." she said once again leaning against the counter in front of a very very drunk Quinn.

"Come ooon. Just one more. It's not like I'm gonna drive home." she said trying to convince the redhead with a goofy grin on her face. Joan thought she looked adorable trying to stay upright on the bar stool and chuckled.

"Fine. This one's on the house since it's your last one." Quinn nodded violently goofy grin still in place making Joan chuckle once again. She went and intead of mixing a drink she poured a tall glass of water -she figured the woman wouldn't notice the difference since she was completely wasted- and put it in front of Quinn who was swaying to the music with a grin still present on her face. Joan thought the girl was a super adorable drunk. Quinn took a sip and wrinkled her face.

"This is water!" she said eyeing the glass reproachfully making Joan giggle at her.

"Yeah. You' should thank me for that. Tomorrow you wont be able to get up from your bed." she replaid cleaning the counter again. Quinn made a disgusted face thinking about the massive hangover she's going to have tomorrow.

"Fine. But you owe me that drink." she said trying to sound stern but at the end let out a hiccup making Joan laugh once again.

"Want me to call you a cab? Or is there anyone I can call to pick you up?" she said looking as Quinn took another sip of the water befor deciding she didn't wanted it and pussing the glass away from her.

"I can call them. I'll call them now." she said taking out her phone from her side pocket and seeing that she two missed calls. One from her wife wich she assumed so was the voicemail and one from Santana. She felt bad calling this late but she knew Santana would wanted her to call. Sure she was going to be a bitch about it but Santana it's a bitch about everything so she wasn't worried. She pressed call. After a few rings she heard the voice of her best friend over the line.

"Finally! Where the hells are you Q? I've been worried that something had happened to your skinny ass pendejo!" said Santana in one breath. Quinn giggled.

"I'm fiiine San and my ass is not skinny my ass is hooot. You wishh you could to get all up on thiis." she said with a hiccup while gesturing to her body causing her to drop the phone on the counter making Joan giggle. "Upps" she heard Santana groan over the phone as she brought it back to her ear.

"Yeah you wish blondie. Where are you asshole?" said the annoyed Latina.

"I don't know. Where I'm I?" she asked the bartender who had been listening to the conversation with an amused expresion on her face. Joan took the phone from Quinn's hand, explained to the latina where she was and gave the phone back to her. Quinn was watching her intently.

"Your eyes are pretty." said Quinn looking at Joan's grey eyes making her blush and look down.

"Thanks. So are yours." she said making herself busy by cleaning the counter wich was clean already but Quinn's gaze was making her kind of nevious.

"Thank you. So are yours. I already said that" said a giggling Quinn. Making Joan giggle herself. This girl was so adorable.

"Yeah you did. You should drink your water" she said gesturing to the glass in front of Quinn.

"Water is boring." she said pushing the glass further away from her. Joan chuckled and left to keep serving to the other drunks who weren't as adorable as Quinn -like at all- but oh well that's the job.

Less than half an hour later a very anoyed looking Latina entered the bar and went straight to Quinn.

"Let's get out of here Q." Santana said putting her hand on Quinn's shoulder to help her up.

"Saaan. You're here. Want a drink?" she said grinning up at her. The Latina rolled her eyes.

"No Q, I don't want a drink we need to go. Have you paid yet?" Santana said looking at the bartender -who had made her way to them while mixing a drink for another guy- for an anwer.

"Not yet." said Joan as Quinn fished a few bills out of her pocket and put them down on the counter and looked at the redhead.

"Keep the change." said Quinn with a grin that Joan returned with a "thank you."

"Let's go San." Santana help her out of the stool and out of the bar. When she put her on the passenger seat of her car and climbed in.

"Seriously Q. Decided to kill a part of your liver tonight? What the hells happened with Berry? She called me hysterical asking if you were with me and Britts. FABRAY! Stay with me I'm talking to you!" she said looking at her best friend who looked like she was going to pass out any second now. Quinn opened her eyes a little bit.

"I'm getting a divorce." her voice was small and then she passed out.

"What?" asked the Latina to the empty car. That wasn't what she was expecting at all. Quinn and Berry couldn't get a divorce. They wer fucking soulmates. She'll wait until tomorrow and then talk to her and then maybe go kick the Hobbits ass for hurting her best friend. That reminded her that Rachel was waiting for a text of hers.

_Q's fine. She'll be staying at my place._

It went unaswered she guessed Berry was sleeping. She started the car and left to go home. Tomorrow she'll get to the bottom of this.

**Tell me what do you guys think. I take suggestions. Let me know.**

**-k**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you guys so much. I'm having so much fun writing this. I love it. Anyways sorry for the delay but here it is. I put some flashbacks in there let me know if you ejoyed them and if you want me to keep putting pieces of their past onto the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or it's characters.**

**Enjoy!**

_/

"Ugh!" Quinn woke up with a grumble. She knew she'd wake up with a massive hangover but this headache was ridiculous. Looking around realizing she was in Santana's place and remembering their conversation, kind of. Everything was kind of foggy. It has been a while since she'd drink like that. But it was nesessary to numb for a little while the way she was feeling. She knew she had some explaining to do with her best friends. Stretching and sitting up in the bed she looked at the clock beside her telling her that it was a little bit passed nine. She then noticed a glass of water with two pills on the bedside table. She took the pills and swallowing almost the whole glass of already warm water she thanked god for her best friends. She made her way to the private bathroom in the room she brushed her teeth, took a shower and went to look for her kids knowing they were around here somewhere. Going down she heard the distingtive sound of cartoons coming from the living room and made her way there where she saw the three tiny heads of the kids watching some program she couldn't remember the name at the moment. Making her way to the twins she leaned wrapping her arms around both of them.

"Good morning mokeys." She greet them hugging them both from behind.

"Mamaaaa!" Was the response she got before both of them turned and jumped for her to catch them. She easily did and after kissing both of their little heads she put them down -or tried anyway- because Alex went down and went back to watching cartoons but Ronnie on the other hand wouldn't let go so she adjust her and kept carrying her as she kissed Gracie's head.

"Hey auntie Q." Said the girl before going back to watch the tv with Alex.

"Mama I missed you." Said the little girl cuddling closer to her mother. It melted Quinn's heart.

"Aw I missed you lots too baby girl." she replied holding the little blonde tighter. "I'm going to go have a coffe with Auntie San and Auntie Britt and then a little later we can all go to the park sounds good?"

"Mhmm" replied Ronnie letting go of her as Quinn put her down to go watch tv. She already felt better. Her kids always did that. Making her way to the kitchen she foun Brittany making bacon and eggs and her stomach growled.

"Oh god I'm starving." she said making her way to the coffee machine. Brittany chuckled.

"You're always hungry for bacon Quinn. How did you sleep? San said you were really wasted when you came last night." said the blonde never taking her eyes off the frying pan. Quinn sat on one of the stools on the kitchen counter taking a sip of her cup of coffee.

"I slept pretty good. Where's San by the way?" she replaid resting her face againt her palm.

"I'm right here." sounded the voice of her best friend from behind her. "What's up Q?" she said taking a seat next to her on the counter. "How's the head?"

"Better now. Hey San thanks a lot for coming to get me last night I know I may have not been easy to handle." she said.

"Yeah you should thank me for coming to get you because I gots a feeling that hot bartender was going to take advantage of you and you were going to let her." sha said with a smirk. Before Quinn could replay Brittay turned around with two plates placing them in front of them.

"What hot bartender?" she asked curiously while going back to serve her own plate.

"Joane wasn't going to take advantage of me San." replaid Quinn ignoring Brittany's question.

"Oh, Joane." Santana said sarcastically eyeing Quinn suspiciously. "Since when do you call the chick who serves you alcohol in a bar by their first name Q?" she asked.

"Shut up, she was nice. She heard me whine about my shitty life for hours." she said with a sip of her coffee.

"Anyway, what was all that shit about you and the Hobbit getting a divorce?" she asked while starting to eat her breakfast. She heard Quinn's breath hitch and instantly felt bad for bringing it up.

_Shit. This is serious._

"You and Rachel are getting a divorce?" asked Brittany in a soft voice her mouth forming a pout.

"She said she didn't love me anymore." replaid Quinn. Her voice above a whisper. God it hurt so much to even think about it.

"PLEASE. That woman lives for you Q. I don't-"

"SHE SAID SHE DIDN'T LOVE ME SANTANA!" Quinn cut her off. Her voice raising. She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I just, I really don't want to talk about this." Quinn said getting up to put her now empty plate in the sink.

"I'm sorry Quinn. We don't have to." said Brittany trying to glare at Santana but she wasn't looking at her.

"The HELL we aren't!" she saw Quinn tense while she washed her plate and mug but she didn't turn around to face her. "Why the hell would Berry say that? Whe she called me last night she was a mess and when she came this morning it looked like she hadn't gotten much sleep." she watched as Quinn turned around.

"She came this morning?" asked Quinn curiously.

"Yeah. She wanted to talk to you and to see the little monsters. She saw them but I told her you were asleep and that maybe you needed a little space. She fought me at first but I gave her the Head Bitch glare and she agreed and left but asked me to tell you to please call her." Santana replaid getting up herself to wash her own plate.

"Thanks for sending her away San. I can't deal with her today." Quinn said while sitting on the counter again. "I'm going on my book tour on Tuesday. Can I stay here until then?" she asked. Santana looked like she was going to protest but Brittany beat her to it.

"Ofcourse Quinn you can stay here as long as you want." she told her while giving Santana a warm smile when she took her empty plate away from her with a grumble and started washing it. Quinn gave her a thankful smile.

"Thanks Britt. I'm going to go get changed, I told the kids I'd take them to the park. There's still clothes of mine here right?" she asked while getting up. Santana nodded.

"On the guest room drawers." replaid the Latina.

"Hey do you want us to take them? That way you can go to your place and take everything you need while Rachel is still out. Then you can meet us there?" said Brittany while Santana just looked questionly as her. Quinn contemplated for a few seconds and then agreed with a nod of her head.

_Brittany's right. Migth as well do it while she isn't there._

"Yeah, I'll do that. Thanks Britt." said Quinn before going to change. Santana looked at Brittany like she was crazy.

"What the hells Britt? Do you want them to get a divorce? The need to talk this out not avoid each other" she asked incredously. Now it was Brittany who was looking at her crazy.

"What? Ofcourse not San. But you saw Quinn she's really sad right now and the least we can do is support her. If she doesn't want to see Rachel we can't force her. They'll talk when she's ready." Brittany said wisely. Santana nodded after a moment.

"Your right." she said with a grumble. Brittany smirked.

"It happens once in a while." she said wrapping her arms around the Latina's neck. Santana's went instantly to her hips.

"I really hope they can fix this. It seems pretty bad this time." Santana said in a concerned voice. Brittany nodded her head.

"They will. They're Rachel and Quinn. They're soulmates." she said resting her forehead against her wife's. Santana closed her eyes. Taking her in. She didn't know what she would do with herself if one day this amazing woman told her she didn't love her anymore. She might aswell die. She remembered that time in high school when Brittany choose Artie over her. Yup, she'd die if Brittany left her again.

"Hey, what are you thinking?" Brittany asked above a whisper. Santana hold her closer. Looked right in her eyes.

"I love you." she said, her voice full with emotion. Brittanny gave her a little smile before leaning in.

"I love you too." she whispered before catching her lips on a sweet and soft kiss.

_/

After getting dressed Quinn told her babies that she would see them there and she almost break down when Alex asked her if Rachel would be there. She was lucky Brittany decided to interject and tell them that mommy was working but they would see her later. Quinn went to her house. It was empty as she knew it would be. Rachel was on her dance rehearsal. It was almost noon so Quinn knew she'd have to hurry up because Rachel was due home at one. She went around the place she used to feel so at home and packed everything she needed for the tour and a few days in her best friend's place. This book fair was due to be t least three and a half weeks and she was already dreading being away from her family -well from her kids now she suppose- anyway she knew she was goind to miss Rachel too. But right now she wanted to deny it.

_Whatever. It's not like she cares anyways._

After packing and almost breaking down again. This time at the sight of their wedding picture standing in the bedsite table whe she went to get her tablet. She remembered that feeling. The way she felt holding Rachel close as they danced and knowing she was going to spend the rest of her life by her side. It was increadible. Then she remembered how scared she was of asking Rachel out back in hight school.

#FLASHBACK#

_Quinn walked down the halls of McKinley High like she owned the place. The girls stared and the guys who didn't idolized her heted her from afar. But none of them dared to aproach her. She was flanked by Head cheerleader Santana Lopez and Star Quarterback Noah Puckerman. Yeah. They were royalty around there. Star Quarterback, Head cheerleader and Captain of the Basketball team. No one dared to mess with them. Especially because they were afraid of the Latina's head bitch glare. Quinn loved it. She wasn't an arrogant person but it did felt pretty awesome. Right down the hall she noticed the little brunette that ivaded the captains dreams every night. A stupid grin spread across her face. She was the most beautiful and sweet girl she had ever met. Sure she was a little diva and she talked a lot but Quinn found this kind of adorable. Okay, a lot adorable. It was then that she noticed the two jocks walking towards Rachel with two giant slushie cups in their hands and growled. She signaled to her friends to follow her and Santana smirked she was going to have fun scaring she shit out of the two idiots who thought that it was a good idea to slushie the Captain's midget. By the time they got to Rachel Quinn could hear them insulting her and hadn't noticed her._

_"Hey Loser. Fabray can't protect you all the time." said one of them smirking._

_"Yeah and neither can the faggotts you call fathers." added the other one with venom in his tone. The other one laughed._

_"Hey that really makes me wonder. Are you a dyke? You know 'cause they say that spreads." _

_Okay Quinn have heard enough. _

_"Hey!" she called stanting protectively in front of Rachel. Puck and Santana both at her side. "What did you just say to her?" asked the really angry blonde. Both jocks widened her eyes in surprise. Quinn gave one step foward and they took one back. Puck and Santana were both smirking. The jocks stayed quiet. "What's up Kendrick? I asked you something asshole" the Captain took him by his letterman jacket. He pushed her hands down and stepped towards her._

_"Fuck you Fabray! You can't tell me what to do! She's a LOSER! That's just how it is in this school." He spit angrily. But she wasn't backing down this asshole had been harrasing Rachel long enough. Puck was going to interject here. That was ussually how it went when they where on a fight. It's not that Quinn was a coward but most of the time these jocks were two times her size and Puck always took care of them. But not these time. Quinn took his letterman jacket again and pushed him against a locker making him drop the slushie he was holding. Puck went to stand right next to the other jock and put a hand on his shoulder to prevent him from trying anything stupid against Quinn and Santana was instantly beside a very nervious Rachel. That's just how they worked._

_"Listen to me carefully Kendrick. If you or any of your teamates go anywear near her again I will make sure you regret it. After I'm done with you I'm telling Beiste. I'm sure all this harrasment will get your ass kicked out of the team and AFTER that I'll unleash Santana on you. If I were you I'd be a good boy and walk away because you can ask your boy Azimio if Santana plays around or not." Quinn said in a whisper knowing that Azimio had call Brittany a retarded moron and Santana had gived him a lesson he would never forget. "Get me?" the captain finished with fire in her eyes. He was looking at her like her wanted to punch her but finally her nodded her head and Quinn released him he nodded his head to the other nervious looking jock. Puck gave him a sqeeze on the shoulder and let him go. Quinn adjusted her own letterman jacket and ran her hands through her short hair as she looked at Rachel. "You okay Rach?" she asked the little brunette that was looking more at ease now that the jocks were gone. She nodded._

_"T-thank you Quinn. You didn't ha-have to do that." the girl stuttered. Santana smirked these two were so into each other it was ridiculous. Quinn gave her a half smile and the Latina saw how the diva melted under the Captain's gaze. Seriously! Obvious. She looked at Puck and they shared an amused smirk. Watching these two was funny as hell._

_"I told you. I wasn't gonna let anyone hurt you anymore. You let me know if they give you anymore trouble." Quinn replaid putting a strand of brown hair behind the girls ear. Rachel blushed. _

_"I will. Although I don't want you getting into trouble because of me or worst hurt. Those guys are twice your size could do some serious damage." Rachel said looking concerned but turned into a smile when she saw Quinn's jaw drop in mock offence._

_"That's all the confidence you have on your knight in shinny armor Rachel? Have you seen this guns?" Quinn asked playfully flexing her arms while biting her lip trying to look tough making Rachel giggle. Quinn grinned while Santana rolled her eyes and went to catch up with Brittany that was waving her from her locker. Puck left them alone too._

_"You're right. My hero!" Rachel said in a very dramatic voice and Quinn laughed. Offering her arm._

_"May I escort you to Glee, your majesty?" Quinn said in a deep voice making Rachel giggle once again. Oh how she loved that sound. It was adorable._

_"Yes you may, oh you brave gentlewoman" she said in the same high voice taking Quinn's arm and making her chuckle again. As they make their way to the coir room Quinn keeps trying to get the balls to ask Rachel out. She doesn't know why is so hard for her to ask her. I mean she had asked other girls out and was always very confident about it. But there was something about This little diva currently walking by her side that scared her. I mean sure they were good friends because of Glee and everything but Rachel never mentioned being interested in girls. If anything she'd catch her looking constantely at Finn. So Quinn thought the girl was straight and although the blonde knew that Rachel would never judge her for being into her as more than a friend she still wouldn't go through with it. She was more afraid of Rachel telling her she wasn't into her like that. It would hurt and Quinn had been doing a pretty great job at not getting hurt by staying detached of every girl she hooked up with. So if they left her it wouldn't destroy her as it did when her father walked out on her when she was twelve because she decided that she didn't want to get surgery to remove her appendage. So Quinn stayed as detached as possible with her conquets. But Rachel, Quinn couldn't stay away from her even if she tried. Santana was always picking on her about not having the balls to ask the Midget out. -Santanas words.- _

_Quinn shot Rachel a sideways grinn and anyone else would've noticed how the brunette once again melted at the sight but Quinn didn't. One day she thought one day she'll asked her out. _

_A week later she saw Rachel talking with Finn by her locker she could see the girl fidgeting uncomfortable so she make her way there and realized that tha boy was asking her to come with him to homecoming dance and Rachel was looking for a way to let him down easily._

_"She can't go with you Finn." the Captain put her arm over the girls shoulders. Finn looked confused._

_"Why not? Rach?" be asked in his you just kicked my puppy voice. Rachel looked uncomfortable again. _

_"Actually Finn I already have a date to the dance." WHAT? The blonde wasn't expecting that. Finn looked hurt again._

_"You have a date who?" Yeah with who Rache?- Quinn thought._

_"I well- I'm going with..." That's when she looked pleadingly at Quinn and she got the message._

_"She's going with me." the blonde said and couldn't help but feel giddy as she told him. Finn looked shocked and then nodded his head. He knew better than to argue with Quinn._

_"Okay Rach. But if you change your mind." He told her with his sideways smile and left when Quinn started glaring at him. Quinn took her arm away from Rachel. The brunette let out a sigh._

_"Thanks for saving me once again." He doesn't seem to get a clue." she said giving Quinn a big smile. The blonde was loving it. _

_"No problem Rach." giving her a wink and a grin. "So. . ." Fuck it- Quinn thought. "Are you going to homecoming?" She asked sudeenly feeling very nervious. Rachel shrugged her shoulders and put a brown lock behind her ear._

_"I don't really have anybody to go with." the little diva told her. Here goes nothing Quinn thought taking a deep breath._

_"So. . .what time should I pick you up?" Smoth. Good job Fabray. Rachel's eyes widened comically._

_"You want to go with me to the dance? Like on a-"_

_"Date? Yes, I do. So would you go with me Rach?" she asked. Rachel looked at her like she was crazy. _

_"But why me?" the brunette asked her. She smiled. _

_"Because I like you. So is seven okay this Friday?" Quinn asked with a grin. Rachel gave her a nervious smile that Quinn found absolutely adorable._

_"Seven would be lovely Quinn." she replaid and the blonde did a little victory dance in her head. _

_"Okay seven it is." she said as she bend down put Rachels hair out of the way and gave her a sof kiss on the cheek. Rachel blushed. "I'll see you in Glee." Quinn said walking away. _

_Finally._

She went to Santana's house left everything and went to meet with them on the park. A day playing with her babies was exactly what she needed.

_/

When Rachel got home after her dance rehearsal she instately knew her wife had been there. It wasn't that anything was out of place or something like that. It was more like a feeling. Her thoughts were confirmed when she got to their bedroom and saw that Quinn's tablet was gone from it's place on the bed site table. She looked through the closet and saw a lot of clothes missing and the tears started stinging her eyes. Then she went to the music room they had on the house and saw that Quinn's guitar was gone too. Quinn was leaving her and there was nothing she could do about it. She got her phone out and dialed her wifes number she wasn't letting her go without a fight. After a few rings it went to voicemail like she expected.

_Hey, This is Quinn Fabray. I can't pick up the phone right now please leave a__message. -Beep_

"Hey Quinn it's me. I know you probably hate me but please call me back. I really need us t-to talk. Don't ignore me anymore please. Even if it's just to tell me how much you hate me just please call me." -Beep

She wiped the tears from her eyes as she hang up the phone. She prayed that Quinn would call her and let her fix them. As she started to look through her drawers for something to wear when her phone anounced she had a text. Picking it up from where she had tossed it in the bed, she prayed that it was from Quinn. When she saw her wife's name light up th screen her breath hitch. However her face turned into a frown when she read what Quinn wrote her.

_Santana and Brittany are taking the kids to you later. I'm leaving for the tour erlier._

That's it. Her wife didn't even aknowledged they needed to talk. What did that ever mean? Was she leaving tonight? That was why she wouldn't be bringing the kids herself or she simply didn't want to see her? Probably the latest, the brunette thought. She typed and answer.

_Can't you bring them? I really need us to talk before you go Quinn. Please._

The text went unanswered. She shook her head at herself. She couldn't believe she had fuck things up this much. After pinning over Quinn for two years back in high school. She remember what it felt like to think she couldn't have her. It was torture. Not knowing that the blonde felt the same about her.

#FLASHBACK#

_She watches from her locker as Quinn flirts with some cheerleader. Putting her arm on the locker next to the girl and whispering in her ear as the girl giggles. She woundered what it would be like to be that girl who haves the blondes attention._

_Yeah right. There's no way that Quinn Fabray, Captain of the basketball team and one of the most popilar girls in school would ever want to be with you. She could have any girl in school so why would she choose her? The biggest loser in school. Keep dreaming Rachel. Keep dreaming._

Right now she feels the same way she felt back then. Only worst. Because now she knows what it's like to have Quinn. Back then she would dream of being the girl's girlfriend and it felt really bad thinking that she didn't have a chance. But now that she knows what is like to have Quinn in her arms. To kiss her and hold her and to make love to her. It was fucking heartbreaking.

_I guess what they say it's true. You don't know what you have until you lose it._

Except she did knew what she had. She had the most beautiful, loving, kindest and most loyal person she had ever met and she let her slip between her fingers. She got up from the spot on the bed that she had been sitting staring into space. Enough of this pitty party. She is going to fight for Quinn because she's the love of her life and there's no freaking way that she's going to let her jsut walk away from them. She's going to take a shower and then she'll go to Santana's house and force her wife to listen to her if she has to but there's no way she's letting her leave without telling her how much of a jackass she is and how much she loves her. She went to take a shower.

_/

After being in the park for a few hours they decided to go have a late lunch and then take the kids for ice cream before Quinn had to take her plane to Atlanta. She had called her agent and told her she wanted to leave as early as possible and he told her they could fly out tonight and get settled before starting with the tour. She agreed quickly so she was flying at the six o' clock flight to Atlanta, Georgia. After recieving Rachel's latest text she was tempted to go a nd take the kids herself to her wife but rapidly chage her mind. She didn't want to face her. She felt like she couldn't.

So after having a wonderful day with her kids and a teary goodbye from them when she told them she would see them in a couple of weeks. She promised to call them everyday and that before they know it she would be back and would take them to the circus. They were really exited about it. Quinn knew that circus was going into town on her third week of tour but it would be staying for a week so she knew she's be back in time to take her two beautiful children to see it.

After getting her bags she went to the airport.

_/

Nobody was home. After taking a shower Rachel went strainght to the Lopez-Pierce recidence only to find that it was empty. She tried calling Quinn but as expected, no answer. Instead of trying to call again. She was going to call Brittany to asked where they were but two tiny voices stopped her.

"MOMMY!" she heard her to babies right before she felt them collide with her legs and hug her. She kneeled to be at their level.

"Here are my babies" she said with a big smile and a kiss to both of their little heads. She started fixing the little bow Ronnie had on her hair. "I've missed you. How are you?" she asked hugging them close again.

"Tired. We went to the park. We missed you lots too mommy." said the little blonde with an adorable yawn.

"Awe it's okay tinies. We're going home amd you can come and sleep with mommy okay?" she said feeling how their little heads give her a one nod. Looking over their little shoulders she saw Santana getting a fast asleep Gracie out of the car that it's parked right behind hers and Brittany walking towards her. She noticed Quinn wasn't with them.

_She must be gone already.-_ Rachel thought.

"Hey Britt. How were them?" she asked giving Brittany a small smile. Brittany smiled back.

"Perfect as always." sha said as Santana make her way to them too.

" 'Sup Berry?" she asked as she passed to get the sleeping little girl on her arms inside.

"Hey Santana. Kiss Gracie good night for me." she called after her as she started guiding her kids towards the car with Brittany in tow. After getting them settled she closed the door. "She's gone already isn't she?" the brunette asked with a broken voice. Brittany gave her a simpatetic look and a nod.

"She left and hour ago." she said. Rachel gaver a slight nod of acceptance and started walking to the driver's side.

"She just needs time Rachel." Brittany called after her.

"Yeah I don't know about that. I really screwed up this time Britt." she replaid opening the door.

"Just give her time to clear her head. You guys will figure it out. You always do." the blonde said with a half smile. Rachel nodded her head once more.

"Maybe. I'll see you later Britt." Brittany told her good night and went inside. Hearing the shower running her head instantly went to her wifes naked body.

_Hmm. Gracie is asleep._

She thought with a mischievious look on her face and started undressing herself. When she got to the bathroom she was already naked. Oh yeah they would be having fun tonight.

She hoped her best friends would be okay. If someone could get through this it was them.

_/

**Hope you guys enjoyed the little Brittana I threw in there (: **

**Hope you liked it.**

**-k**


End file.
